


Couch Sex

by rachells



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boobear, Bottom Louis, Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Smut, Sweet Louis, Sweet/Hot, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachells/pseuds/rachells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are still living together and one day casually something happen. Harry already had feelings for Louis and Lou knew it so he decided to tease him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch Sex

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first published fan fiction so please don't be hard on me...

"Harry?" I heard the loudly boy calling me.  
"Huh?" I answered.  
" Do you know where are my sneakers?" Louis seemed pretty mad (and very pretty by the way). He was running into every room with his tiny steps, looking exactly like a little kid would. I kept on reading my Bukowski - Women, and let me tell you, the guy was a perverted bastard, Jesus.  
"Where are you going, Lou? I though we were going to watch some movies tonight." We had combined to watch the Matrix trilogy. I have never watched it before, but Louis was a really true fan.  
" Uh, sorry Haz…" He threw himself on the couch where I was and laid on me. "A friend wanted to hang out tonight…" He stared at me with that puppy eyes, eyes that could change the world.  
"A friend?" I asked sadly. I was intrigued, he wasn’t barely leaving the apartment lately, not even to go shopping with me, and suddenly a “friend” could take him out in the last minute?  
"Yes Harry, a friend." He stared curiosly at me, and since he was held on my body I couldn’t hide my face for too long. His hands went up to fix his - already perfect - hair, before getting on his elbows and getting really close to my face. I held my breath, he was REALLY close. He had this playful look that sometimes land on his eyes - mostly when he’s teasing me. Louis knew I had a thing for him, well, to be honest, everybody knew it. And he love to play with it, what sometimes is pretty funny, but in other times it just hurts like hell, because he don’t feel the same about me as I feel for him.   
"Oh, look at you Haz, all jealously… So so so cute", he pinched mu cheek.  
"Stop it, Lou, I just wanted to watch some movies since is movie night", I said as I slapped his hand hardly. He lost his balance and felt in my chest with a painful “puf”. We both lost our breaths and stood there in shock. He smelled so nice, his hair gently brushing my face. My book felt on the carpet, unmarking the pages, but I didn’t even cared, Louis was lay on my chest, who knows when I could feel this again…   
"Put your hands around me", he said slowly as his hands went up to my chest.   
"Wh-what?", my voice crackled, I was too nervous to think straight.  
"Just do it Harry!", I wrapped my hands on his back, pulling him to me. "Hmmm… " he moaned. Oh God, oh God, oh God… He was lay ON me, he could feel absolutely everything. And with everything I mean the hard volume growing on my pants, my shiver when he moved fro my chest to my shoulder, putting his head on the space between my neck and my collarbone. His breath pulsed on my neck and I could feel his mouth half open resting on my skin. His hands were on my chest as I heavily breathed and played with his soft hair. I could stay here forever if it wasn’t the uncomfortable boner resting in my pants.   
"Harry?"   
"Yes Lou"   
"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" I didn’t knew if he were saying here in our apartment or here with me, but I really just wanted him to be with me forever.  
"Definitely, do you want to stay here with me?"  
"Yes, it’s nice in here… It’s comfy." His mouth was touching my skin and as he talked the words would make me shiver and have those damn chills.   
"You look jus like a little kid Lou, I want to hold you forever", I said while massaging his neck. He stood up in half a second with his legs around my waist and looked at me.  
"I’m not a fucking kid! He shouted trying to look mad at me.  
"You are my kid", since he was allowed to provoque me, I could do the same. Such a pity that he didn’t felt the same way about me so he would see how it can hurt sometimes.  
"Ok then." As he said it his hands attacked me and started to tickle me. It was really unexpected, and I started to laugh as soon his hands touched me. "You’ll see who’s the kid here, Harry. I’ll make you scream and beg for me to stop."  
I couldn’t move since he was on the top of me so I was having throes that made him lean more in to me and tickle me harder. I moved too fast in surprise when he touched the side of my bum and we rolled down to the floor. As I felt on his top I could feel his huge volume in his pants. And not just that, he was a little bit too much exited to be on his natural state. His legs were around my body and I had my elbows on the side of his head. We were facing each other, only separated from a few centimetres. I could feel his breath on my mouth and I’m sure he could feel mine too. We were both very puffy, his breath with a little bit of mint. He was so beautiful, I couldn’t control it anymore. In least then one second I sealed our lips. He backed his head down to the floor with surprise, his eyes opening more and staring at me with those two gorgeous things. Soon his lips relaxed and he closed his eyes, letting a little moan out. His lips separated and our tongues met when his hand attacked my head, bringing it close to his. My hands traveled to his waistline under his shirt.  
"Oh, you are cold Haz", he said to my lips.  
"Sorry love", I took my hands off but right away we picked them and putted on her waist again.   
I sealed my lips into his neck next to his ear and started to kiss and lick it. Louis started to moan like crazy, making me even harder that I was before, so I kept going and started to move my body. His legs got tighter around my body and I could feel his pack on his skinny jeans. He pushed me up and took my shirt off really quick, so I used this time to bring his bottom closer to me, making his loudly say “Oh fuck”. Everything he did turned me on.   
Louis pushed me to his side on the carpet and went up on me, the same position we were on the couch but much better, because now instead of tickling me he was sucking on my neck SO GOOD. My hands went down on his hips. Oh sweet Lord, he was good with his tongue, I could get used to this, oh I could. I was lowering my hands to his amazing tights when he froze.   
"Stop it", wait, what the hell Lou? "take my pants off please." Not needing to ask me again I opened his belt and putted my hands inside his pants. He was down on my waist and kissing my neck when I picked his length. He softly moaned in my neck and I felt his body tensing and he arched his back. I wrapped one hand in his butt - oh, so soft and HUGE -, while the other hand massaged the hard member. He laid on me, letting all his weigh on my body. I straightened his legs and putted him on my side, pushing his pants down. His black boxer was filled with his length and, Jesus, how big. I got on top of him and took off his boxer.   
"Oh Harry", Lou said as I picked him in my hands. I started to pump him and his moans were mind-blowing. He grabbed my back and and left nail marks all over it, something to remember later. In between his moans he said softly:  
"Take off your pants love." As soon as he said it I got up and took my pants down, having some extra problem with the ankles, it was too tight. "Here, let me help you." He shouted as he sat me on the couch. He pulled my pants off and stood in front of me on his knees. I kissed him as his hands went to my boxer. His tiny hands pulled it out and looked at my with some doubt. After the half second of doubt his mouth started to trace my tights and at the time his tongue found my cock I was already begging for him, moaning more than I could control.   
"Oh, Lou, please!"  
"Are in a rush Haz?" He said and took me in his mouth, making me groan loudly. His tongue was in every place and I needed more. He started to pump and my hands flew to his hair, holding his sweet mouth on the top of my length. He grabbed my balls and continued to pump, licking it like candy.  
"Lay down here love", I said, pointing to the couch were I was. He laid on his back and I went to his top. I kissed him from his neck to his bum. Pulling him into his knees I faced his butt as he arched his back.  
"Haz…", he left his breath out fast.  
"Just calm down sweetie"  
"But… I never did it, it’s new to me, I’m not…" He was talking too fast, as always when he was nervous.  
"Hey hey hey… We don’t need to do this if you don’t want to" I brought him close to me and kissed his neck purely.  
"I-I want to, just… just, you are quite big, go easy on me Harry…" He was so embarrassed, I wanted to hold him close to me forever.  
"OH" said as I understood what he was saying "I won’t hurt you at all baby, you can tell me what you are feeling any time you want to, I’ll do anything you ask me to."  
"Ok…" He was on his fours again, but after this little talk I decided to turn him to face me. I started to kiss him again, licking every possible part of his body, going down to his cock and even further. He arched his back when my tongue met his hole and growled loud, the noise making me want to go faster, but Louis is a sensible person, so I took all the time that he needed to make him very wet. As I licked it I slowly placed one finger to see his reaction. Lou didn’t say anything, but a small gasp left his mouth. I moved my finger in and out very calmly, and when he started to moan more I put one more finger, licking the space in between the two fingers.  
"Oh Haz…" I was very hard, so with this moan I slipped the third finger and started to scisor him. Louis started to move to encounter my fingers, the moves that he made with his hips were so damn hot… I wanted him so bad, so I took my fingers off and told him?  
"Hey Lou, I’m coming in, ok baby?" He just moaned me back,s o I very calmly introduced my hardness on his small - and so warm - hole. I moaned his name and he lost his breath for some time.  
"Ok, you can go Harry" He shouted after a little while, looking me in the eyes. Very delicately I started to move and the moans came together for both of us.  
Since I was on top of him I could see everything, from his sweat chest to his sweet eyes rolling every time I made our bodies impact.  
"Harder, Haz, harder", I laid down on his magnificent body, letting us be together, his arms holding me close and his breath on my neck. My arms were on the side of his head, my lips brushing on his. I started to move harder, , just as he told me, and with every movement he left a moan into my mouth. I could feel that I was touching his prostate, and his face were something from out of this world, the pleasure was written on his face. He called my name into my ear, making me shiver and go harder. He bited my neck to stop him from screaming, what ended up happening when I changed the angle of our bodies.   
I picked his cock in my hands and started to move it.   
"No", Lou shouted "I want to come just from you eating me. I’m almost there Haz." My head almost exploded with this words so I kissed him, well, I put my mouth on his mouth, and the tongues danced ou the space between our teethes.   
His pre-come was all over his belly, his cock slamming our bodies with the synchronised rhythm. I’ve never seen Louis scream and groan this much, it was so good to see him losing the control of his body with all that shivers and throes of pleasure. He called my name more times I could count, just as much as I called his. Our voices in the middle of those noises and moans were completely melody. Everything about that was perfect, principally because it was Lou who were on my bottom.   
\- I’m almost coming Lou - His legs were around my bum and with that said he wrapped his legs even harder, pulling me even further him. We both moaned hard, his voice crackling and getting acute and thin. His eyes were open, just as his mouth, loudly groaning. I held him close to me and with a last impulse I came inside him, hardly calling his name. Two seconds after that Lou cosed his eyes and opened his mouth even more. His cum came into our bodies, since I was laid on him.   
Our bodies were sweated, sticky and smelling like sex, but I didn’t even care because it was just so nice to stay there with him.   
"Harry?" his voice was soft, his breath very irregular.  
"What, love?", I told him as I laid on his side, taking my length off him. His liquid divided on our bodies and Louis made a grumpy face. I smiled at him, holding him close to me.  
"Can we repeat it?" My heart jumped.  
"Did you liked it?" I was shocked. I asked slowly pulling myself up and looking into his ocean-blue eyes.   
"I loved it… And I kind of love you too, you know…"  
"Oh love, I love you too. Do you want to go cleaning?"  
"Yes", he picked my face with his hand and lend me a soft kiss on the lips. "We’ll take a shower together then we can watch the movies you wanted to see." Lou said, as I partied inside of my mind because he wouldn’t leave.  
"But what about your “friend”?" I asked while trying to get up.  
"Well, you know… Felicite wanted to hang out but she can wait a few more days…" He looked shy at me and smiled.  
HIS SISTER of course. He was joking me all along, that bastard with the best eyes and body that I knew. That teaser, he would pay for it in the shower…   
" I see you found your sneakers, Tommo." I said going to the bathroom.  
"I don’t need them now baby" I heard his voice in my ear followed by a kiss on my neck. I could get used to it…


End file.
